


What Took You So Long

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, klaine fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Missing scene following the Season 4 finale.Kurt asks his girls for clarity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, minor Finchel if you notice it. Finn is mentioned, but only for a brief moment. Just thought I'd warn you all.

Kurt was in the phone with Rachel, telling her every detail of the night.

"I wish you had been there," he finished, "It was weird. Not having the entire club at Mr. Schue's wedding."

She sighed back at him, "I would have been there if I knew, but-"

He cut her off, "But it was a last minute surprise planned because no one wanted Miss Pillsbury to have another freak out. Don't worry, you'll be at the next one."

"Oh yeah," he could hear her smiling, "And who's wedding is that gonna be?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe Brittney and Santana's, or maybe yours and Finn's."

She laughed, "That would be the day. But I think the next one will be yours and Blaine's."

"And what," he inquired, "Would make you think that?"

"You two are still in love," she paused while he laughed, "Tell me, did you and Blaine leave each other's side before making this phone call?"

Kurt felt his cheeks growing warm, "Well, no, but what does that have to do with it?"

"I'm not done," she said, "And you cried when he was singing. Don't deny it, Santana told me."

"Okay, yes, I did," he confirmed, "But what does that say about anything?"

Rachel sighed, "Maybe you should have Mercedes explain it to you, I have an early day tomorrow and I can't stay up much later. Text me when you figure it out. Love you, bye."

"Bye," he hung up, a little confused as to what she meant. He decided to try and find Mercedes. Maybe she could spell it out for him.

He found her cleaning up rose pedals and sheet music in the choir room.

"Hey," he said as he walked in, "I need help with something."

She stopped her actions, sat down in a plastic chair, and patted the chair next to her, "Sit and speak."

He sat next to her and took a deep breath, "Well, I was telling Rachel about everything that happened tonight and we got to the topic of which glee wedding would be next. She thought it would be mine and Blaine's, so I asked her why. And, well, she seems to think Blaine and I are still in love with each other."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Are you trying to tell me that you're not in love with Blaine?"

Kurt sighed, "Has everyone noticed except for me?"

Mercedes places her hand on his shoulder, "It appears to be so, but have you really not noticed? I mean, Valentine's Day was pretty lovey dovey between you two."

Kurt laughed, "I guess I thought that if I kept repeating the phrase, it really would mean nothing."

"But?"

"But I've kept thinking about it and how much I missed him and how much I wish we were still together," he paused, "But he cheated and I wasn't sure I could ever forgive him."

Mercedes cocked her head to the side, "You just spoke in past tense. What do you think now?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "He's my best friend and I can't live without him, but I'm not sure we would be able to date again."

Mercedes sighed, "Tell me something, if Blaine were to walk through that door right now and ask you to get back together, what would you do?"

"Honestly," he asked, she nodded, "We would probably break into song."

She laughed, "Okay, ill phrase it differently. What would you say to him before breaking into song?"

Kurt smiled softly, "I would probably say, 'What took you so long?'"

Mercedes grabbed his hand, "Yep, you are totally still in love with the boy."

Before Kurt was about to respond, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read the text that was sent:

**BLAINE: Hey, Kurt! I was wondering if you'd be up to getting lunch this week? Let me know!**

He smiled as Mercedes read the message over his shoulder.

"Between you and me," she started, "I'm pretty sure he's still in love with you too."

"Thanks, Mercedes," he said as she pulled him into a hug.

When she pulled away, she tapped his phone. "Reply to your boy, go out for lunch, then tell me every detail."

"Of course," he said as he got up.

**KURT: I'd love to get lunch. How's Tuesday for you?**

Three seconds passed.

**BLAINE: Sounds great! See you then!**


End file.
